


Losing a Game

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF, San Jose Sharks - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sharks lose a game, and Logan takes it hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing a Game

The entire team is hugging each other, awkwardly slapping each other’s backs. No one’s talking. They’ve lost. There’s not a sound but muted slaps of hands against pads, breathing. Logan trades half-hearted back slaps with the team, replaying all the chances he had to score tonight, all the times he missed. He was feeling awful before the game, he shouldn’t have played. He keeps his eyes downcast, fighting to keep his face blank. He manages to do so, until he feels arms wrapping around him, pulling him close into a tight hug.

It’s Ryane. Ryane knows. He beats himself up over his own failures all the time. He whispers softly to Logan, “You were great. You played hard. The goalie was just really good.”

Logan grips at the back of Ryane’s jersey, hugging him back for a moment. “Thanks.”

“Sure thing, Lo.” Ryane gets awkward, as he always does when hugging his teammates, especially Logan. “You played great. Proud of you.”

Logan can’t help but smile at that, pulling away from Ryane, slapping his shoulder gently, his eyes expressing his gratitude.

The two part as the team breaks up, to go change back into their civvies.


End file.
